Shadowy Love
by StormDancer
Summary: 54 RedxRae sentences. Why 54 you ask? because that's how many I could think of. No continuity, just pure fluff.


Author's Note- I don't own the TT. And feel free to request a longer story- probably only a oneshot, though- out of any of these sentences. Note- there is no continuity in these sentences except the fact that they are all in the same universe. Enjoy.

* * *

Shadowy Love

Story by StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake

* * *

1) Pitch

She knew life sometimes threw you curveballs, but finding a thief lounging against her wall holding a rose as white as his mask seemed a bit much.

2) Lying

Red X told the truth extremely rarely, and Raven could usually tell when he was speaking falsely; when he said the three most important words of her life she could sense nothing that meant he wasn't lying.

3) Fixed

Whenever he watched the Titans fight, he wondered why once his gaze fell on the dark sorceress, it wouldn't leave.

4) Insane

His out of mask friends thought he was crazy for switching his early admiration of Starfire to Raven, but then again they were the ones who thought Beast Boy was part vegetable.

5) Dance

When they fought, it looked like they were dancing- but neither wanted to admit it was because they didn't want to hurt the other.

6) Revelation

He took off his mask and let her survey his bare face; she looked for a minute than replaced the mask, saying she hadn't fallen in love with the man behind the mask.

7) 1000

She only talked when it was worth saying, he only spoke when he couldn't help otherwise, but somehow in the silence more was said than with 1000 words.

8) Jealousy

He didn't know why it hurt when she would occasionally hug her teammates, nor did he notice that it would usually happen after he flirted with another girl.

9) Flush

He took pride in the fact that he could bring a pink tinge to her cheeks faster than anyone else.

10) Never

"Good-bye," she said as she slipped away to join her team, but he grabbed her wrist and murmured, "Raven, it's never good-bye."

11) Content

She didn't ask about his face, he didn't ask about her past, and they were both content with their respective masks.

12) Faith

She didn't know when or how it happened, but when he murmured that he'd never hurt her, she believed him.

13) Sacrifice

He told her he'd do anything for her; she didn't believe him until he ripped away his mask in a desperate attempt to save her.

14) Reborn

She had died a little when the dragon broke her heart; his kiss brought her back to life.

15) Friends

None of her friends could object when they saw how he made her smile.

16) Expectations

She didn't know what she expected when he was unmasked, but eyes of the deepest grey she had ever seen that revealed everything she had ever needed to know was not it.

17) Hiding

The synthesized voice hid a lot of things- but no one could guess that one of those things was the hoarseness in his voice whenever he looked at her.

18) Trust

She gave her heart into his hands- he didn't get what the meant until Cyborg explained what had happened the last time she extended that extraordinary trust.

19) Shielding

He had told her that her violet eyes pierced through all his shields; she didn't need to say that his unseen eyes affected her the same way.

20) Best

She needed the shadows to keep her soul intact, he needed the shadows to keep his self intact, and who said the light was best?

21) Giving

Her mother gave her life, the monks gave her a mind, her team gave her a soul- but only he could give her a heart.

22) Fire

He lit a fire in her impassive eyes, and it only died when he did.

23) Hatred

She hated him as much as anyone else on the team, excepting only Robin- but that didn't mean she couldn't think he was hot.

24) Mystique

Raven could find out most anything, through a variety of methods, but he was a mystery, and she couldn't help but be intrigued.

25) Voice

She had thought a British accent was the most attractive voice a man could have, that was before she heard the synthetic voice on someone other than Robin.

26) Flirtation

He flirted with Starfire and knew she was jealous; she didn't flirt and knew he didn't get why.

27) Pride

They were just two people desperately in love and too proud to admit it.

28) Shadows

He was the shadows, but he could be light hearted enough to pull her out of the dark; she was the shadows, but she was also the guiding light in his private night; their two shadows made light.

29) Explanation

The first time she found him in her room, she threw him out, and the second, and the third- it wasn't until the 10th time that she let him explain why he was there.

30) Preferred

She found it hard to believe he could prefer her to Starfire, but he was always happy to kiss away her doubts.

31) Possessive

She hadn't thought he would be possessive- she learned otherwise when he appeared at a club the Titans frequented, glaring away anyone who dared glance her way.

32) Harassment

She didn't get why, at the parade, there weren't any of the catcalls and whistles that tormented Starfire- she didn't realize that Red X's glare was much more effective than the Boy Wonder's.

33) Bargain

He put his identity in her hands, she gave him the key to her soul- all in all, it wasn't a bad trade.

34) Magnetism

He was out of costume, when first he saw her in a dress, and he was drawn to her like a magnet; she didn't know why, but she felt the same attraction.

35) Bewitched

He flirted with Starfire at first- she glowed with no subtle light- but that was before the sorceress's violet eyes bewitched him as emerald never could.

36) Comprehension

He never understood why so few of the Titans, honorary or otherwise, appreciated Raven's beauty- but he didn't care, because it left the playing field open for him.

37) Joking

The lily she found on her doorstep she could dismiss as a bad joke, along with the other flowers that proceeded it on the following days- but when he left the opal necklace (not stolen, he always insisted) she had to take his suit seriously.

38) Hypocrite

Red X never urged her to take off her hood- he would be the worst kind of hypocrite if he did, and anyway, he understood her need for a mask.

39) Knowing

She thought she knew what love was, and though she thought of her team as family, she didn't know what it was to love whole-heartedly until the thief stole her heart.

40) Best

Red X knew she guarded her heart well, but he wasn't the best thief in the world for nothing.

41) Grey

Good and evil- she more than anyone knew of their mutability.

42) Assumptions

After Star and Rob got together, everyone wanted her to get a boyfriend and Beast Boy seemed the perfect candidate; she guessed she just liked to destroy expectations.

43) Different

She didn't giggle like other girls, nor did she flirt or make eyes at him or any other guy, and that difference only served to intrigue him.

44) Paradox

Red was her father and so she hated it, but He was red, and thus she loved it.

45) Arrogance

She looked at who she liked before- Malchior, Aqualad, and others- and decided she just couldn't deny the charm of arrogance.

46) Perfection

Her tears cascaded onto the cooling body of her lover and blue light shimmered on her hands, but she had fought too hard and long- there had been a reason she hadn't been able to block the death-blow he took for her- to summon the energy to heal him; when he tried to say her name with the last of his strength a dam broke and her emotion driven powers exploded through the perfection of her loving grief and he breathed once more.

47) Pain

After their first real fight, Raven looked around her ruined room and wondered how something that felt so right could hurt this much.

48) Adrenaline

He loved to make her angry-the knowledge that she could squash him like a bug excited him.

49) Sorceress

Usually, he respected and admired her powers, but sometimes when she was caught in their grip, he hated them because then she wasn't his Raven anymore, she was a sorceress: proud, powerful, and unknowable.

50) Wants

She asked if he wanted someone like him, he told her if he did he would go out with Argent; she asked if he wanted an opposite, he told her that then he would be with Starfire; finally he informed her that all he wanted was her.

51) Lemonade

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade- she thought her lemonade tasted pretty good.

52) # 1

He was still just looking out for number one- but his number one had changed.

53) First

The dark one had caught his eye form the beginning, but he had managed to pin the redhead first- sometimes he wondered if that was the beginning of all their problems.

54) Simplicity

She loved him, he loved her- it would have been a lot simpler had the man she loved existed, or if the woman he loved been human.


End file.
